Provide information at the national level on public expenditures to teenage parents. Estimates to be calculated: calculation of actual expenditures for a given year (1975) on births to teenagers and non-teenagers; the 1975 data would be projected forward to 1980 using a number of different assumptions; the third estimate would cumulate over the period 1975 to 1990 the cost to the government per mother for teenage or non-teenage mothers who bore her first child in 1975. This group of teenage mothers would be treated as a cohort and the cost of their cumulative fertility to the government would be examined.